


Beta Living Through Chemistry

by maryjo24



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjo24/pseuds/maryjo24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, in a land far away, two good ole Texas boys work together in the chill air of Vancouver Canada, acting as monster-hunting brothers on a genre television show called "Supernatural". But the off-screen brotherly affection so carefully cultivated for their adoring fans is a myth, however, werewolves are not. Alpha wolf Jensen Ackles comes to realize that his costar, Jared Padalecki, has been hiding a major secret from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Living Through Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted "Anon" to the spnkink-meme a while ago in response to [ This Prompt ](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/47493.html?thread=12118149#t12118149). Cleaned up a few errors and reworked a tad, trying to poke a muse back into the swing of things.

“Jared!” Jensen pounded on the door, yelling his co-star’s name into the wood. His first, more courteous knocks had gone unanswered and Jensen had to admit he was officially concerned, maybe even a bit worried. The house had an unoccupied feel to it, yet he could see both of Jared’s cars parked in the garage and his scent was still strong. Yeah, definitely more than a bit worried.

It was only three weeks into hiatus and Jared had dropped off the radar. At first, Jensen hadn’t give it much thought. He was on location filming his summer project and as much as everyone liked to make out that they were joined at the hip – either in each other’s pockets when they were together, or in constant contact by phone or email when they weren’t – the fact of the matter was, really not so much.

Sure, they played up the J-squared thing (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) – claimed to be BFF’s, even brothers by choice, and had been from that first, fateful moment when they met in an all but deserted green room, right before auditioning for the roles of ghost-hunting brothers on Kripke’s baby, Supernatural. They both were savvy enough to pick up on the early buzz and soon were seen on the press junkets arms thrown over shoulders, hands pressed to hearts... It made for good press and helped promote a show that at its most basic was about familial love and devotion. And sure, the camera had definitely picked up something everyone liked to call chemistry, they played well against each other on film and after years as Sam and Dean Winchester, the roles were second nature.

But the reality was that, sure they were friends in the most casual sense, but they could just as easily go for weeks without any sort of contact. In fact, any long break in filming that meant they had an excuse to take separate vacations was welcomed with relief. The _chemistry_ that Eric and the producers were orgasmic over, that the writers and directors spun into incestuous hints and undertones, that spawned tens of thousands of J2 and Wincest fan fictions, was sadly a myth. 

Werewolves, though? Not so much, and maybe that explained why they had to fake it so hard. Kind of funny actually, _of all the preternatural television shows… and you had walk on to my soundstage_. And that’s the truth of that very first, fateful moment when Jared strolled into that waiting room, two noses scented the air, eyes locked, and hackles raised while the figurative fur bristled. And they’d been fighting their inner Alphas ever since, that renowned chemistry was in fact the restraint of their instincts to force submission on the other, on a good day, and on a bad day (and the peak of the moon phase), reigning in the desire to kill the other. Being an actor and a werewolf wasn’t easy, co-starring with another Alpha werewolf was a recipe for disaster, one that they so far had managed not to pop in the oven.

But now it had been nearly two months without so much as a paparazzi sighting of, or even a text from Jared, that Jensen could admit he was more than mildly concerned. When the moon was on its low ebb, and they weren’t butting snouts or snarling at each other, they really were on pretty friendly terms and used the miracles of modern technology to keep in touch from an electronic distance. But he’d been busy with the movie, and basking in the relief of not being constantly on edge, that he hadn’t realized just how long it had actually been since he’d heard from Jared. It had taken a call from Chad _you heard from Jaybird? It’s been a while, I’m kinda worried man_ , several unanswered calls and texts, and he was on a plane back to Canada with heartfelt apologies to the director.

When he first arrived, he’d taken a tentative sniff, and knew immediately something was off. As his knocks were unanswered, he finally used his key and pushed open the door. The smell hit him hard, low and demanding in his groin, the musky scent of a bitch in heat, a siren’s call to his wolf. Goddess! If he made this trip just because Jared was too busy tying one up to answer his calls, he was going to go Alpha on the kid’s ass, consequences be damned. 

Closing the door behind him, he moved further into the entryway. Other than the too fresh scent of bitch, the house felt unoccupied. Panting a bit, his dick straining against the confines of his jeans in response to the pheromones in the air, he pushed on to the living room.

“Jay? You here? Sadie? Harley?” No reply from Jared, whistling brought no answering scrapes of claws on tile, the house remained unearthly silent.  
Apprehension overtook his initial anger. That was another thing that Supernatural had right, there were hunters out there and although werewolves were not the vicious heart-eating killers that the show made them out to be, they were popular targets of the hunter fringe. Jared and he hid in plain sight well enough, but there were signs if you knew what to look for, signs both he and Jared were constantly vigilant to keep down. But with their rigorous shooting schedule, the long hours, and the stress of constantly curbing their inner natures – even their preternaturally enhanced abilities could’ve slipped and left a clue for the wrong person to pick up on. He took another long, deep breath and the sweet smell in the air took on a new, more ominous tone… wolf bait. 

As his adrenaline kicked up a few more notches, his wolf rose closer to the surface in anticipation. He didn’t sense any human presence, but he kicked off his shoes and slipped his belt off just in case. He really hated transmuting under the constriction of leather, it would snap eventually, but left some nasty bruises. Bad enough to ruin his clothes if he had to change quickly, but no way was he going to go traipsing through Jared’s house in the buff. 

Moving silently through the rooms, he confirmed the utter desertion, until he reached Jared’s bedroom. There the scent was strongest, and he could just pick out soft sounds behind the closed door. One last pass and still no trace of human, he chanced a knock on the door.

“Jay?” Softly he called out before he tried the handle, relieved when it moved under his touch. Pushing the door open, he carefully poked his head into the room.

“Jay, are you – holy fucking hell!”

In the far corner of the room, head turned away and hidden in the shadows, stood a double XL, male werewolf, and he knew without a doubt that it was Jared. In his wolf form, he stood nearly seven feet tall, long muscular legs tapered up over narrow hips into a slender, low-slung waist before broadening into the huge torso that was trademark Jared. While the show correctly portrayed werewolves as more human-like, upright on two legs rather than down on all fours, they totally missed the mark representing the beauty of his species. And Jared was abso-fucking-lutely a gorgeous example of the lupine. A long coat of chestnut brown and gold covered his skin, thicker on the head, arms and legs, thinning out on the chest and down his belly until thickening again to nestle around his long, thin cock. As huge as Jared’s human hands and feet are, even elongated and tipped with lethal claws, they now appeared beautifully delicate against his larger frame. 

Seeing his costar and friend in wolf form was not what had Jensen cursing his surprise however. No, that shock was responding to the realization that the scent of bitch in heat was in fact emanating from said costar and friend, apparently not so much the Alpha wolf Jensen thought he was. And suddenly, _chemistry_ took on a whole new meaning as Jensen felt something tip over and warm inside. 

“Holy shit, Jay, we lived together for years! How’d you hide this from me? Hell, why’d you hide it from me?”

The fact that beta males were uncommon might provide some explanation as to why he never considered the possibility, but still living day-in, day-out with Jared, how could he have missed the signs that must have always been there? Regardless, a lot of other things began to make sense and something that had always been there was banked from a barely flickering ember into a full blown bonfire. Wolfie really wanted to come out and stake his claim but his inner homo sapiens girl cautioned talking first. Sometimes she’s a high maintenance bitch.

“Look Jay, we really need to talk and it’d be a whole lot easier if you go human. I’m having a tough time keeping control of myself here, with you bitching heat all over.”  
Jared’s head whipped around and he snarled at Jensen’s remark. And Jensen drew his breath in at the sight of his beta’s face. A long, thin snout swept from under sharp, chiseled cheeks. Here, his pelt was lighter, more gold than brown, so much so that his eyes, with their blue-gold color, drew the eye immediately to them. Jared did not need to speak for Jensen to see the anger spitting out from those expressive eyes. Yet at the same time, his set of his body, how he shrunk in around himself, Jensen picked up on something else, perhaps shame? And yet another piece slotted into place, and a possible explanation for how this had escaped his notice for all these years.

“Fuck, you’ve been dosing, haven’t you? That’s why I didn’t pick up on this. How long since you lapsed?” The guilty, forlorn look Jared shot his way spoke volumes.

“Damnit, Jay! How stupid can you get?”

Home-spun heat inhibitor recipes handed down from generation to generation were commonly used by beta werewolves trying to fit into the human world since as far back as their history told. And in modern times, as a form of birth control by career-minded female betas, even by the isolated packs. But the inhibitors weren’t intended for non-stop, permanent use. The recommended course suggested lapsing the dose at least once every six months to allow the body to release the pent-up hormones and re-establish a more natural balance. 

All sorts of dire gloom and doom accompanied the lore about what could happen if the beta didn’t allow a heat cycle on occasion but most of it was mythical bullshit. One confirmed certainty, however, was that if the beta waited too long, they got stuck in heat and in their most natural form. Fortunately, it was easy enough to get unstuck, at least from the heat, and that was to literally get fucked. But for the average werewolf in the world of homo sapiens, it wasn’t as if there was an 866-4ALPHAS fuck me ¬hotline, assuming the beta had enough of an inkling to realize the shift was eminent. Once wolfed out, loss of opposable thumbs and the power of speech made it kind of tough to place a call for help.

So, most betas were smart enough to go into seclusion and lapse on the recommended schedule for the requisite 4 to 6 days. But nooo, apparently not his bright boy. Granted, their shooting schedule could get crazy, but for something like this, the time just had to be made. Either that, or risk outing yourself by an inconvenient, ill-timed shift when nature demanded her due. Sighing, Jensen began unbuttoning his shirt.

“So they start adding idiot juice to those inhibitor cocktails? I’m guessing it’s been what, two, three years? What’cha think was going to happen? You can’t deny your nature. But don’t worry, I got what ya’ need.” Leering, Jensen palmed his rigid cock before he slipped his shirt off, “It’ll be a task, but guess I can take one for the team.” 

He really hadn’t intended to rub it in, but this was just too priceless not to have some fun and once this little crisis was behind them, he had no doubt Jared was going to demand payback in spades. And once they got past that, there was a whole new realm of possibilities. Hell, a beta like Jared at his side, might make him reconsider his lone wolf status. Dad was always after him to return to the pack as its Alpha, so just maybe. But first…

Grinning widely at his hapless friend, Jensen chuckled as Jared growled and began to shift in his corner, muscles rippling under the tension, his eyes darting towards the open bedroom door. As his desire kicked up a feverish notch for each growl erupting from the corner of the room, Jensen continued to goad.

“Ain’t happening, Jay. You know there’s no other way and I’m not ready to break in a new Sam just yet. So just be a good little beta, roll over and take it like the bitch you are.” 

Right-wrong thing to say as Jared rose, thrusting his chest out, howling his bitter anger. The Goddess must have been smokin’ some wicked shit when she decided to create the quirk of nature that was the male beta. Driven by a pissed-off resentment of their body’s hormonal beta tendencies for no apparent reason other than some fickle female deity’s fucked up idea of a joke, male betas tended to be uber aggressive in their wolf form. Often too evenly matched, the courting between the Alpha and his male beta was usually brutal and bloody, and before all was said and done, both would be grateful for the gift of lupine healing. 

But in the case of an unwilling, stuck male beta? Well the final outcome of such a _courtship_ more often than not hinged on said beta’s desire to return to a human state overriding a need to take out their frustrations on the Alpha that dared to force him to take his knot. From his own experience, Jensen knew breeding a male beta was never easy and but always awesome. And that it was Jared, made it just that more special.

Quickly Jensen stripped off the rest of his clothes, hoping to keep at least his jeans intact before Jared made his move. He’d hardly glanced away to toss them to one side when he caught just a hint of movement out of the corner of his peripheral vision as Jared launched himself across the room. Feeling the shift stretch muscles and bones as they cracked into place, he’d barely turned back before he found himself propelled out the open doorway to the floor of the hallway by the weight of Jared crashing into him. 

Rolling with the force of the blow, Jensen forced Jared under him growling his demand for submission, his jaw aiming for Jared’s throat, and catching only his shoulder but at least first blood as Jared twisted under and away from him. Jared’s parting shot opened deep scratches as his claws raked across Jensen’s chest, forcing the Alpha wolf to leap back from the punishing blow. In the brief separation, Jared’s raced away, his long legs eating up ground to the larger living area with ease. But his escape was short-lived as Jensen launched himself down the short stairs, the airborne attack ending Jared’s quest for freedom as he forced the younger wolf belly-down to the floor’s hard tiles. Jensen’s arousal rose in fevered pitch as Jared’s body bucked desperately against his, snarls and growls echoed about the room expressing anger, frustration, and need.

In one last, desperate burst of strength, Jared pushed hard against his Alpha, rising to his knees, his arms forcing his body up from the ground, and that was all Jensen needed. Roaring victory, Jensen drove his cock hard into the slicked hole of his costar and friend.

Jared answered, his own broken yelp-howl-snarl screaming out his pain at the brutal entry, and another as Jensen pulled back and thrust again hard, this time his rapidly forming knot breaching the tight muscle. Jared’s claws scrabbled for purchase against the tiles as Jensen’s hips beat against the young werewolf’s ass in a rapid, shallow staccato rhythm until, with a final hard thrust, he bowed back on his bent knees pulling his mate upright with him, his cock seating as deep as it could. Howling his release, his seed pumped hot and heavy into Jared’s clenching channel. Jared’s own wail of ecstatic release harmonized with his Alpha’s as the seed of his release splashed on the ground in front of them.

As the wolves came down from their orgasmic peak, Jensen folded to the ground, gently tugging Jared down with him. Lapping an apology on a bloodied shoulder, he wrapped his large body around his beta. A tension-filled moment later, Jared loosened his tight muscles and let his Alpha soothe his aches. Before long, both were asleep.

Jensen woke first, the coolness of the night air against his skin letting him know he’d already shifted back. Jared still slept cradled against his chest, and little wonder at that. Trapped in his wolf form, unable to properly care for himself, no doubt he was physically underfed and emotionally overwhelmed. At least the goddess was forgiving of her child’s disregard, as the furless skin his hands stroked attested. 

His knot still tied them together, but it wouldn’t be long before it receded back into the base of his cock, and Jared would be able to freak out and run. That he would try, Jensen had no doubt, but he had no intention of letting him succeed. What had just happened between them wasn’t just a friend helping out a friend, it ran far deeper than that. Since so many wolves lived without ever finding that perfect soul for them, the lore ran ambivalent on the subject, truth or myth. Jensen had always leaned towards myth, but his orientation was rapidly changing.

As his mind raced over the possible ways to broach the topic with the likely oversensitive beta, he ran out of time as he felt Jared suddenly tense and ever so slightly shift away from him. Gently, he drew Jared back, his palm stroking Jared’s hip like he would gentle a skittish colt and pressing soft kisses against his neck. He was relieved when Jared relaxed back under his touch and he held him tighter, reveling in the rightness of the moment. He’d almost drifted back to sleep when Jared broke the silence, his voice soft and raspy.

“So, I uh…” Jared’s voice trailed off, his body tensing again. Jensen shooshed him, pressing his lips under his ear.

“Yeah, I know, it’s ok Jared. Relax.”

Jensen felt uncertainty creep into his new dreams of a life together, their house, their dogs, the whole cliched yours-mine-ours, let’s live happily ever after. What if Jared wasn’t feeling the same connection he was? After all it’s not as if there’d been anything close to this between them before. Fear engaged his mouth before he could think it through.

“You know some day some Alpha’s gonna claim your hole as its own, it might as well be me.” Even as the coarse words fell from his lips, his common sense screamed in frustration, smacking him upside his mental head. Shit, so much for planning and there he goes.

Jared stiffened before he pushed up and away, grunting as Jensen’s shrinking knot strained against his rim before it popped out. He was nearly to his room before Jensen caught up with him, grabbing his arm and swinging him against the wall, a firm “Wait!” thundering from his lips. And Jared did, his back to the wall, eyes wide, as any beta would respond to a command from his Alpha.

Softer, Jensen begged again, “Wait… that was a dick way to say what I really wanted to say… What I meant is I want you, need you, in a way that I’ve never wanted or needed anyone else… and I really, really hope that what I’m feeling, that maybe you’re feeling the same thing… or maybe you might give me a chance to show you that this could work, that we’d work, it’s like we’re made for each other. And please, say something, seriously, I’m spilling my guts here, a little help?” 

As the words spilled from his lips, he thought he saw something shift in his mate’s expression. It didn’t look like he wanted to take a swing anymore, and it was as if the sun rose when a soft smile curled his lips up.

“Make yourself useful and order pizza or something. I haven’t eaten anything but rabbits and squirrels for weeks, and I’m starved. So just be a good little Alpha and provide for me, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Jensen smiled, it was a good start.

“Right back at’cha.”

-FIN-


End file.
